


HeadcanonSins

by SeireiteiSins



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 17,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeireiteiSins/pseuds/SeireiteiSins
Summary: Idk if you can tell theres a trend here.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Ryuken Ishida x Cop!Reader (SFW/NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW and NSFW headcanons for Ryuuken falling in love with a cop who gets injured in the line of duty saving Uryuu?

**_Phew, finally finished all of my homework. I held out sooo hard on doing all my work first before I indulged in this LMAO. 行きましょう！！_ **

* * *

_**SFW** _

  * After the passing of both Kanae and his father, the weight of taking care of Uryu on his own was enough to really make Ryuken’s anxiety skyrocket especially since his son is still so young.
  * Life had to go on though, and even though Ryuken did not want to leave his son, he had to and entrusted him with the company of a nanny.
  * That anxiety subsided as Uryu expressed his comfort with the old woman to his father in the short times they spent together when he wasn’t working but didn’t last when a serial robber began to invade the safety of their neighborhood.
  * It was two weeks into her investigation, and she was becoming a bit antsy. This guy had gotten away with too much stuff and was a great threat to the safety of civilians.
  * The young undercover cop was going to get more than she bargained for when she noticed a broken window at the Ishida residence, and rushed after the old woman and child that were going inside. She called for backup immediately, turning down the radio and proceeded indoors where it was eerily quiet.
  * With her gun drawn, the cop swept the house, finding the broken window and took note of the crusted blood on a few shards when a lamp nearly missed her head. 
  * She turned around to see her perp with the child in hand and a knife to his throat. The little boy was scared out of his mind, crying uncontrollably. The cop tried her best to unarm the man, but he wasn’t letting up, and charged at her as she shot her gun, alerting the next-door neighbors to call Ryuken.
  * The call is what made his anxiety resurface. Ryuken couldn’t handle losing the only person he had left in his life, arriving seconds before the police and noticed the very bloody crime scene, but couldn’t take his eyes off of the woman Uryu was crying over.
  * Once Ryuken snapped out of his trance, he got to work on the young woman after examining Uryu’s nanny. She was hauled into an ambulance and taken into surgery where Ryuken worked his hardest to save the life of the woman that put hers on the line for his son.
  * Uryu spent a lot of time at the hospital visiting her as well as his nanny. The cop could tell he was very intrigued as to why she did what she did and kept the child good company. She taught him simple survival tricks, let him read books to her, and enjoyed making origami as Ryuken watched from the doorway.
  * Never had Uryu become so comfortable with another woman so quickly since his mother’s passing. He rarely liked being around the nurses either, but that’s what urged Ryuken to get to know this woman, and eventually ask her out a few months after her full recovery.
  * In a way, she was just like Kanae, but more adventurous and definitely loud-mouthed, to which Uryu seemed to enjoy more and more. Being around her so much led Ryuken’s son to ask if he ‘really liked her’.
  * To be frank, yes. He loved her, so he asked young Uryu if he would be alright if they got married one day. So they did, and wow was it so odd for two opposites to actually attract.



**_NSFW_ **

  * Even though sis had a mild-moderate concussion, she was damn sure that Ryuken was the hottest dad she’d ever seen. The woman was beyond glad to know the last person she would before possible death was a DILF.
  * During treatment, Ryuken did personally see to her wounds with the aid of his most skilled nurses considering they were very severe. He couldn’t understand why he became so sexually bothered from touching her skin, he’d done it to many other patients so why was she so different?
  * Being a widow for some two years at the time, he couldn’t entirely blame his body for being attracted to such an intriguing woman. Ryuken did try to pace himself since she was a patient and rumors weren’t something he would be too fond of.
  * That lasted for a solid 4 days after her admission into the hospital. Uryu was fast asleep in a suite on the top floor, still too paranoid to be home without his father, while Ryuken made his final rounds for the night without his nurses.
  * She was lying in bed, folding small pieces of paper into various shapes for who he could only assume was Uryu and announced that he was going to check her wounds for the night.
  * A few touches and little words later, Ryuken found himself pounding into the beautiful cop, careful to not let her strain herself and tear the newly sutured injuries.
  * This reoccurred until she was discharged, and with her flamboyant attitude, she made him feel very little shame about his doings, urging him to pursue her as time went on.
  * Ryuken started a far from serious fling with her, careful to not expose his son to the woman considering he wouldn’t know how Uryu would feel having another woman besides his mother being in the house in the wee hours of the night, so they stayed quiet for the most part.
  * An unexpected fact, Ryuken eventually developed a kink for handcuffs and not the cute, fluffy ones.
  * He loved the pain of the metal, feeling his wrists ache from squeezing his fists as she teased him although he wasn’t much of a sub. There were times he tolerated it before dominating over her.
  * He wasn’t used to such a brazen woman, enjoying the fight for dominance between each other.
  * Once they got married, the sex was much different on the first night. He was gentler, and so was she, letting each other enjoy their bodies.
  * There were definitely times after that when Uryu would either just come after or indirectly during their sessions which was really uncomfortable for a teenager for obvious reasons.
  * Ryuken tried to be more cautious because the last thing he ever wanted was Uryu to see him balls deep in his stepmother, because that was a very real thing. (Obviously)




	2. Dating The Ishidas (SFW)

_**i messaged u about this and oh my gosh it still makes me weak that u stalked by blog. i feel honored. coronavirus shit has been cutting my classes short and my school might be closing campus and moving online like others in the state + i finished midterms and got amazing grades !! thank god, theres been too much going on. i need a drink and a sugar daddy.** _

_**also feel free to request more if this wasn’t enough. thanks for requesting love!! 💕** _

* * *

such a good ~~bad~~ father.

**_石田竜弦・Ryuken Ishida_ **

  * ~~Big Daddy Ishida~~ Ryuken has this thing where he doesn’t know how to express his feelings when he’s under pressure.
  * It could be when you’re first getting to know each other or when you’re 4 years into a committed relationship.
  * I think it’s because Ryuken wants to be sure that he is truly in love and vice versa before he gets in his feelings for someone who could potentially be in his life for the long run.
  * He does have a bit of trauma from his first wife so marriage is a rocky conversation. But honestly, if Uryu likes you, that gives him more ease about discussing a true life together.
  * Regardless, he’s a sweet guy once you get past that cold demeanor of his and start to spend more time in private.
  * As an educated man, he knows women can be really materialistic, especially when they figure out his profession, so he got used to splurging on gifts (for the chicks who deserve it tho he don’t give shit to hoes) though relatively small. They grow in size (and cost) the more he feels it is necessary so whether not you like that is your choice. If it makes you uncomfortable or odd, he will definitely get smaller things or just stop. ~~#sugardaddyryukenrights~~
  * ~~As sugar daddies usually are~~ , Ryuken does old man things but he’s the best gentleman. Pulls out your seat, gently kisses your hand as PDA, opens the doors for you, chivalry will never die so long as Ryuken is alive.
  * Ryuken is a man who has been through some shit, so cut him some slack with the jealously stuff. He **does not** like it if you attempt to make him jealous nor finds it cute if you are. He believes it’s rude for you to be jealous since he attributes it to not having trust in him but is understanding if you’d been cheated on before.
  * If you visit the hospital for lunch or any reason, he will warmly welcome you into his office if he isn’t too busy with patients and paperwork.
  * He enjoys simple dates such as walking around parks or the shopping district, especially when its springtime and the cherry blossoms are blooming. 
  * He really just wants to spend time with you where it’s only you two and no one else to bother. Uryu isn’t much of a bother though, he likes when you two get along and spend time together.
  * If you figure out he’s a Quincy, I don’t think he’d hide it much. I’d like to think he gets comfortable with accepting his quincy identity with a special someone, but that doesn’t mean he’s gonna be teen!uryu and bust out that mantle and getup at every given minute.
  * You can touch his big bow ;))))))))))))
  * I’ll stop.



**_石田雨竜・Uryu Ishida_ **

  * He frets over a lot when it comes to the person he l-words.
  * Speaking of the l-word, he is careful when confessing the japanese way. for those not familiar with j-culture, its really not said to the pace that english speakers do and theres also various degrees of the l-word. he says it when he wants to marry you. he luv u luv u babe.
  * With that mini culture lesson, what is normal in substitution of throwing the l-bomb everywhere is that he does a lot of things for you, very meaningful and thoughtful things.
  * He takes after his father and buys you nice things here and there, mainly stuff you really like such as collectables, comics, books, etc. Hell, he even keeps a list on him at all times to keep track of things he’s bought and will buy in the future.
  * Uryu is a shy boi for life. PDA isn’t part of his forte as he tries to keep a good image of himself and who he’s with. Little pecks are sweet but just don’t come at him with them _lipz_ because he will panic.
  * Idk why but I just get the feeling he loves to help you. It could be with anything too, like opening a jar of pickles or tossing you a snack. He also likes when you reciprocate as he feels there’s an equal sense of dependability on each other in the relationship.
  * Date nights are a bi-weekly occurrence. Since he became a doctor, sometimes he’s swamped with a lot of work, and if you are too that makes him feel less anxious about taking you out regularly. Dates consist of dinner, movies, museums, aquariums, kabuki (yes he can actually sit through it and if y’all never been to/watched kabuki then don’t knock it till ya try it.) he has a pocket-size agenda for dates too ok he’s organized as fuck and it sits comfortably by his mini sewing kit.
  * Speaking of that, he will make you clothes. If you’re sad something is too big or small he will alter it (maybe add a secret Quincy cross) and give it to you, even makes custom clothes. (He fixes your torn lingerie too, whatta man)
  * If you’re still early on in the relationship, he tries to be cool around you and we all know how that goes. He’s just a dork and will always be a dork so please love him regardless even if he gives you secondhand embarrassment.
  * If you two met when you were younger then he’s totally down to show you his Quincy bow just don’t laugh at his outfit okay its traditional garb. He will even let you shoot an arrow (with his guidance of course)
  * If he’s older, I’d say you would have to be somewhat aware of Hollows for him to expose his lineage since he isn’t going all willy nilly anymore. He would also have to really trust you, which isn’t too hard since I think he has a knack for trusting the right people.
  * Bonus: Your Halloween costumes always slap because they’re custom made and replicated down to even the tiniest details. I’m not surprised if he’s a closeted cosplayer. Dress up with him please.




	3. Yumichika Ayasegawa x African American S/O (SFW)

_***inhales deeply*** _

_**YUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. OH MY GAWD I LOVE THIS. POC WOMEN NEED LOVE TOO WATCH ME WRITE SOMETHING FOR HIM W A LATINA S/O LMAO. Kept it all sfw since I haven’t been able to get super into nsfw these days but if you want, I can do nsfw in another request, please let me know💕** _

* * *

**_綾瀬川弓親・Yumichika Ayasegawa_ **

  * Let me begin with this
  * If you ever feel inadequate in any way, Yumi will make sure you feel loved. But he also expects you to discover the beauty he sees in you, because it is spectacular, and why he loves you.
  * Yumichika is a man thats all for the aesthetic. He will look at magazines from the World of the Living and beg to have a photoshoot, not stopping until he gets you in front of a camera to capture your beauty.
  * If you let him, he will paint your body with beautiful flowers, add feathers, so long as he has your permission, Yumi will decorate you to suit whatever idea’s he has in mind. 
  * He wants you to take pictures of him too though, don’t fret if your art skills are mediocre though, he will accept anything you feel confident in drawing on his body. 
  * He’s really proud when the pictures come out great, showing everyone what a great photographer he is and what an even better model you are. Expect them to happen often since Yumi gets motivated a lot. 
  * If people start to talk about you, he shuts it down before you can start to feel self conscious.
  * He enjoys dates where beauty is en masse, meticulously planning out your free days. He’s a great shopper, basically 3/4 of your wardrobe was picked by him and you let him because he knows what looks good and what doesn’t.
  * Yumi gets an ego boost when you start to pick up his fashion habits, adding your own personal flair to suit your own tastes. Of course, clothes aren’t the only thing he loves. Hair is also something else he enjoys right next to nails.
  * Long, short, unshaped, manicured, he doesn’t care. Yumi will probably offer to do your nails too if his are all done already (because he don’t fuck with toxic masculinity!! king!!)
  * I believe he’s got some good art skills, so your nails are always on point even if you break one. He finds a way to style it differently and is always on the move since he does other female squad members nails too on the down low. Rumor has it, he once gave Unohana the best set ever.
  * When it comes to your hair, he is very much intrigued. He knows it’s a far different texture from his own and tries his very best to help you take care of it since his hair is pm his life. (remember when his head turned into a whole ass afro i still cant get over it so im adding a picture LMAO



  * omg ok moving on
  * Yumi is a quick learner and practices on a fake head to learn how to do your hair but is stumped when he realizes exactly how long it takes you to get your hair done. He gives you so much props. (He still learns to braid and whether not you let him actually practice on you one day is all up to you)
  * If you have the accessories, Yumi will decorate your hair whichever way he can. He really likes adding rings to your braids and cuffs to twists, sometimes he combines the two but it depends on what looks good. 
  * Buys you supplemental hair clips, especially ones of your favorite flower/ favorite color jewels.
  * He loves it when you have a special braid/twist that has the colors of the feathers on his face intertwined into them, it’s like a sign that you are his and he is yours, its just so damn cute ok let me enjoy this request to the fullest.
  * If theres something I should mention before I close up, Yumichika enjoys nights with you in his arms, staring at the bright, shining moon together. It’s always a serene experience and something he would never get tired of, because the moon reminds him of you, how he needs you because his days wouldn’t be complete without your equalization. Both Sun and Moon, such perfect lovers.




	4. Byakuya Kuchiki x Best Friend!Reader (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you ask for headcanons so that Byakuya falls in love with his best friend? (I know it's unlikely I have one, but it could be (???) Sorry, my english is not my first language.

_**Don’t apologize for your English anon, you’re doing amazing! I understand how hard it is speaking in a language you’re not fluent in. 頑張りましょうね! (Let’s do our best!)** _

* * *

**_朽木白哉・Byakuya Kuchiki_ **

  * Personally, I don’t think it’s too far fetched to say Byakuya would fall in love with his best friend.
  * It would just be later on in life. After his marriage with Hisana.
  * His best friend would be a fellow noble, someone his family urged him to marry but they both rejected it, thinking it was too weird in all the years they had known each other. Plus they were also teenagers at the time, and even betrothal was a big no-no so they kept everything civil.
  * His best friend was everything to him even when he began to show less emotion. She knew that he still trusted and confided in her once Hisana came into the picture.
  * She disregarded her developing hidden feelings at the time to urge Byakuya to marry Hisana, that she was happy he found someone that could bring him a family and everlasting joy even if he had to fight for it. It was bittersweet, making her realize how she hadn’t even tried to fight for him.
  * Being a noble, though, she had to realize her place and watch her best friend get married to someone else that made him happy, and eventually got married herself. 
  * Her marriage lasted no longer than Byakuya’s but ended on a lighter note, and soon enough she found herself with him again, listening to his heartbreaking words as he remembered the woman she thought so bitterly of for the shortest time,
  * Byakuya got better as the years went, spending time with his best friend again like they used to as kids. She noticed how mature he’d become and commented on silly things that made Byakuya smile the slightest bit.
  * From that point on, Byakuya found himself wanting to spend all of his free time with her even if he was tired.
  * On the days he couldn’t bring himself to walk with her through the manor grounds, Byakuya asked if she could sit on the grass under a tree and let him rest his head on her lap.
  * It was the first time in years her heart began to pump so fast as the weight of his head grew heavier. She couldn’t help but watch his chest rise and fall as he peacefully slept.
  * This would happen more and more, and Byakuya found himself wanting it to happen despite his first wife was always on his mind. He felt it was wrong but at the same time, just a little bit right.
  * He would be conflicted with himself before coming to terms that he quite possibly liked his best friend and slowly made moves to find out if she liked him back.
  * It was a game of inconspicuous cat and mouse until Byakuya formally asked her out to an evening of dinner and some entertainment at a very upscale establishment in the Seireitei and confesses his feelings by the end of the night.
  * He’s not too good at it, kind of scaring her but finds a way to redeem himself after a lot of explaining on his end.
  * She is excited, absolutely surprised that Byakuya shares feelings for her after so many years but she debates it for a while, leaving Byakuya anxious until she came back with an answer.
  * They would keep their dating life a secret until they felt it was time for marriage which was years down the road.
  * It was fun to say the least, being secret lovers had a certain tinge to it. It was the first time they actually had control of their lives, and they were glad they did it together.




	5. Ryuken Ishida +S/O & Uryu Ishida Water Fight (SFW)

**_Decided to save this post for Ryuken’s birthday so Happy Birthday to my favorite DILF ♥️_ **

* * *

  
**_石田竜弦・Ryuken Ishida_ **

  * Summer is something Ryuken doesn’t exactly look forward to. Sure there may be an influx of patients (which is good for business) but it’s usually for mundane things and he doesn’t do much except focus on draining paperwork.
  * So when Ryuken came home on one of the worst days, he didn’t expect his son and s/o to be scheming together. He barely even noticed they weren’t inside until he got freshened up.
  * At first he would chalk up their absence to them being out on the town until he heard odd noises outside. 
  * They weren’t ones he was used to so it really got him curious after a few minutes.
  * As soon as he went outside, he noticed there was a drying patch of water on the patio but saw no leaks where the water hose was. It was then when a large splash came from the pool his s/o had convinced him to build since he had such an empty backyard. 
  * It was a bit relieving to see her, because now he knew he wasn’t going crazy, and walked to his swimming s/o. 
  * She claimed the water felt amazing especially for a day like this but all he was worried about was if she put on sunscreen or not and asked where Uryu was. She replied calmly saying he was with friends and begged him to sit outside with her.
  * He agreed with little resistance, setting up an umbrella to block the sun and got the well-deserved rest he had been wanting as his s/o played music from the small speaker she kept around the house.
  * She wanted to get Ryuken as relaxed as possible before signaling to Uryu who had been lurking around the corners of the house with a water gun in hand, walking over to give her one of her own once his father begins to _really_ relax while lounging (old man shit fr)
  * The mischievous pair prepare themselves for the worst as they completely drench Ryuken, throwing him out of the internal serenity he had imagined. His s/o had a bit of butterfingers so she ended up dropping her half empty water gun as she fled.
  * This is where Ryuken is half annoyed yet also half amused that these two made plans together. They rarely ever spoke but he guessed maybe summer vacation gave them time to get along better.
  * Reluctantly, he will take the gun just as they come back armed to the teeth with a bucket of water balloons and extra water guns varying in size but y’all already know what’s up.
  * He is in theory one of the ‘Last Quincy’ so he fixes his glasses, fills up the gun with water from the pool, and rains complete hell onto both his son and his s/o.
  * This goes on for a while until everyone’s drenched and tired from running around in the burning sun. The little family retires inside, ordering dinner and goes to sleep feeling quite elated.
  * It isn’t until the next day when they realize no one was consistent with the sunscreen. Ouch.



(Dis Ryuken b4 the ass kicking)


	6. Byakuya Kuchiki (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks thanks!! I loved your writing 💕 Could you do some hc's nsfw of Byakuya? (sorry, I love him)

_**omg anon dont apologize i love byaku-babe so much. he was my first crush when i started watching bleach. sorry if the nsfw isn’t the best, i feel like i’ve been disconnected from my hoe side for quite a while but i’ll definitely try. honestly i know it’ll suck so if you want send another request lol, sending love.** _

* * *

_**朽木白哉・Byakuya Kuchiki** _

  * I (personally) don’t think Byakuya is a Super Freak™
  * Or at least in such a vulgar way, that is.
  * Depending on how long its been since he last had physical relations with his s/o, he may or may not do some things he might not always do as to put them in a good mood before asking if they can make the beast with two backs.
  * Byakuya just finds it low key rude to come out and be like “hey lets fuck”. Of course he wouldn’t say it like that because he’s a noble™.
  * Anyways, my guy Byakuya is kinda hung ok no more beating around the bush. He keeps up with his grooming too and expects the same with his s/o but isn’t picky with how. He just ain’t a jungle guy, ya feel?
  * When he’s got his s/o where he wants them, Byakkie is a gentle boi and enjoys placing kisses all around the many erogenous zones as a form of foreplay. They’ve never failed him, plus he may have a few extra sensitive spots of his own 👀 ~~his b00ty~~
  * If you want him to get rough, he’ll try but Byakuya isn’t exactly into super crazy shit. 
  * He’s secretly into _緊縛美_ (kinbaku-bi/japanese bondage), mainly for its beauty-focused aesthetic and won’t let you in on that until he feels very comfortable in the relationship.
  * He found this little ‘kink’ in his younger years when he was more lose on the whole noble fad, having been with a courtesan who dabbled in the art.
  * Come home with some rope and let him do whatever his heart desires? He will love you even more if thats even humanly possible bc he already loves you a lot.
  * Byakuya, honestly, he gives really good head. His tongue is so limber that it gets everywhere and I mean _everywhere_. He takes full responsibility if you pass out. Springs it on you after a few times of getting jiggy.
  * He’s not into doing it in public but if you want to tease then expect him to be working in the shadows and play the game even better, because Byakuya Kuchiki is not a loser. 




	7. Dating Sosuke (SFW/TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe headcanons for dating Aizen please?👀👀✨✨

**_oof aizen, that little shit. he can still steal these panties tho before he went all butterfly mullet power. (summ bout his hair just made me think mullet pls dont spam me with aizen mullet hcs/oneshots hbfbsdnu) after crying out my stress and watching some lesbian porn (my therapy) i feel a bit better doing some writing, both sfw and nsfw. lets go, lesbians._ **

**_so before i get into this, i have like 2 different views of aizen depending on before he left soul society and after so i’ll write on both. maybe a tw on aizen 2??_**

##  **semi-toxic relationship warning**

* * *

**_藍染惣右介・Sosuke Aizen_ **

_Before he went apeshit_

  * Aizen was someone you could take home to your parents
  * Mom magnet™
  * Adores light PDA like cheek kisses and hand holding, y’know the general non-awkwardness inducing things.
  * He deeply respects you as a woman so Aizen would never do anything too crazy.
  * Schedules regular dates and it’s either super fancy or super cute. 
  * Like one time he took you out on a sunset picnic during one of his days off and was like ‘It’s our first-kiss anniversary’ or some other white-people kinda bullshit like that (I SAY THIS FROM EXPERIENCE LMAO)
  * He’s that kinda guy, just always willing to make you smile and remembers the littlest of things.
  * Buys gifts for you here and there. If something gets him thinking of you, he will get it and let you know that.
  * Really only fights when you’re being annoyed/hurt by other guys. He jumps on it so quick because of how devoted he is to defending your honor.
  * Expect little to no fights between each other too. Aizen knows that relationships have small spats so thats all he keeps it to, never letting either of you go to sleep not talking to each other or even the slightest bit mad. He needs things to be okay, it gives him peace of mind.
  * He actually listens. It’s exactly what you need when you’re feeling overwhelmed with work or a personal issue and he offers the best feedback.
  * Aizen is just ur dream boyfriend ok.



_After going apeshit_

  * LOL GOOD LUCK
  * Everything I said before is being tossed out the window
  * You’ll never see that Aizen again. This a new breed.
  * If you’re not turned off by Aizen being a douche, welcome to your new and downgraded boyfriend.
  * He loves you deep, deep down somewhere in a dark cavern in his heart but you’re not his first priority and doesn’t mind making that clear, either.
  * Trash, really, unless you’re into semi toxic relationships like me (I know I’m not healthy lol)
  * Manipulative. This doesn’t really need to be explained that much as he knows you love him whole-heartedly, and uses that to his advantage at every given chance he has.
  * Don’t expect him to be monogamous, Aizen will have as many bitches as he wants. 
  * ‘If she catch me cheatin’ I will never tell her sorry’ His whole ass mantra from now on. He shamelessly cheats on you, doesn’t hide it either.
  * He admires you the more you accept him, the new him. His response to this will let you know that even though he’s changed for the worst, you can still climb the ranks and be that girl, his girl.
  * Considering you’ve been with him since the past, theres still this off-put feeling he gets if you ever have the possibility of being in danger so he’ll protect you but will never own up to it.
  * Although he’s an unapologetic piece of shit, Aizen would never physically abuse you. He may have betrayed a whole ass Soul Society but his body doesn’t have the capacity to strike you, that’s what makes you stay by his side. The silver lining to being with Aizen.
  * The part that hurts the most is that once in a blue moon, the old Aizen shines when he mutters the ever so confusing words: “I love you.”




	8. Ryuken Ishida x Former Stripper!Reader (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for Ryuken reacting to finding out that his S/O worked as a stripper to pay her way through medical school? She’s now a gynecologist btw 😊

_**the way im a currently struggling pre-med student😭funny how that i wanna be an obgyn too, this is all too weird bro. dis me x ryuken, change my mind.** _

* * *

**_石田竜弦・Ryuken Ishida_ **

  * Ryuken’s an old man, so this kind of came as a great shock to him although he’s no stranger to how much med schooling costs despite being on a full scholarship. There were fellow students who were paying on their own dime half or all of the time.
  * The way he found out was when he saw his s/o discreetly speaking to her patients husband to which he let the cat out of the bag whilst still accusing her of stealing his money however long ago they had last seen each other ~~#pettyaf~~
  * As a way to cope (because the sheer shock, not disappointed in her) he asks questions about other jobs she considered or why she didn’t just stick with those but he could tell she just became increasingly nervous and laid off.
  * When she was ready, she explained in detail about that timeframe and the altercation that happened at the hospital, Ryuken felt somewhat closer to her.
  * Ryuken got to know a very complex side of his s/o as she depicted the issues with her self image while working and how unsafe she felt some nights she went home while other days she forgot about everything and actually got to enjoy her job and made great friends in the process.
  * She agrees there could have been other ways but at that point she was tired of struggling and didn’t want to postpone her dream of being a doctor and helping others, keeping the memories from him for the fear of being unfairly judged because she knew she could see a future with him.
  * Ryuken is much more concerned for his s/o’s mental health after her confession, always making sure to let her know that she’s doing a great job, as well as other boosts of encouragement. 
  * He isn’t the type of guy to really hold it against her even though he’s an older guy, thus suspected to be very conservative like other people his age but he’s far from that. Being a doctor, you have to get over a lot of silly biases because patients come in a variety.
  * Only from him asking will she be willing to show the collection of photos she took during her good days on the job (of course she’s ‘clothed’ not that he’d mind some nudy judy’s ~~wink wonk~~ ).
  * If he’s not feeling like an old grump he’ll fuck around and be like “So do you still know some dances?”
  * #sugardaddyryukenmakeitRAIN
  * She will introduce him to her rigorous workout she had during her time as a dancer and wow Ryuken really is old as dirt when he finds out they’ve only done a third of the workouts.
  * Bonus: Honestly isn’t surprised if Uryu has seen you naked. His son can’t ever hide anything and finds it equally as awkward that they’ve seen the same ass and pair of titties ~~except one of them don’t gotta pay to see it now~~




	9. Shinji Hirako x Fem!Reader x Sosuke Aizen (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i actually saw your blog when thirsting over certain characters, so I'mma just send this in and hope for the best. SFW and/or NSFW HCs or scenario (up to youuu) for a fem!reader with Shinji and Sosuke? okay imma go back into hiding now -imaginingbleach

**_i love this lol. decided to keep it all nsfw since i been hella lacking in the nsfw department lately._ **

* * *

_**平子真子・藍染惣右介** _

  * Being with both Shinji and Sosuke is far from easy, especially when they aren’t together. It’s like dealing with two immature teenagers.
  * Honestly they mention each other when you’re in bed so much that you wonder why the hell they don’t fuck each other.
  * “Aizen can’t fuck ya the way I do, doll, ‘n that’s a promise.”
  * “Hirako clearly doesn’t give you as many orgasms as I do.”
  * When you do tell them to fuck each other, it’s the end of sexy time. They get soft as marshmallows at the mention of each others names and scold you while you chuckle and kick them out of their room to finish yourself off or go to the latter’s quarters. 
  * When they learn to shut up and just bask in your sole presence, they both do an excellent job at pleasing you.
  * Shinji is perfect when you’re feeling like a little shithead and want to tease or be teased. That’s his specialty and he never fails to get you whining and begging for mercy.
  * Shinji is also the king of edging. There’s something about it that makes him swell with pride as he looks down at you, more than ready to cum like a fucking rocket.
  * Likes to let you take control of him even when he’s in control, your pleasure is his own, there isn’t much to it. (hes the perfect switch @ me on this one ye)
  * Definitely boasts about it when it’s just him and Sosuke, but gets a dose of his own medicine when Sosuke talks about your guys’ private moments.
  * Sosuke can flip switches and it’s definitely up to him when it comes to what side he wants to be on.
  * When feeling sweet, he performs perfectly at making you feel completely comfortable, likes to worship your body and gives massages and kisses to your skin. Your body is a temple.
  * On other nights, maybe when Shinji has been more annoying than usual, he will be harsher for the sake of giving that blonde freak something to look at. Your comfort is still a top priority though so he makes sure you both have talked about limits before engaging in rough play.
  * They’ll go back and forth with each other about who’s the more superior lover when you break in and remind them that out of the three of you, you are the best. Shuts them up for a bit.
  * There are the very _very_ rare instances when both men agree to be together in the same room when you’re naked. This is when you offer a show where they sit and watch you, leaving them to do whatever they like.
  * Usually Shinji starts the petty fights but during this time, he just sits back and analyzes your body, taking in everything while Sosuke goes for it, half because he gets easily excited by you, and half to show off his size to the other male and fluff his ego.
  * That dies quickly though when Shinji comments how easily he cums the first few times and how that must be ‘so annoyin’ for his _princess_ , making Sosuke nip at Shinji’s build.
  * What Shinji may lack in girth, he makes up for with his curve and adept knowledge of how to utilize it. Likes when you become a bit distracted when he decides to get off halfway through your show.
  * There’s only been one time where they agreed to screw you at the same time and actually worked together just for the sake of keeping you from saying stupid shit.
  * Bonus: One time they made out while HIGHLY intoxicated but that stays a secret because only you know this _and_ you have a polaroid to prove its existence. One day you’re gonna whip out that bad boy to scar the shit out of them and it’s going to be great.
  * Extra bonus: If you get pregnant… well thats another mess I’d like to answer in another request. ~~winks aggressively~~




	10. Shinji Hirako x Fem!Reader x Sosuke Aizen (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀 pregnant ask follow up -imaginingbleach

👀👀 _ **i see u. i should be asleep since i have class at 8am but whatever amirite ~~im a failure, pure disgrace to my ancestors~~**_

* * *

**_平子真子・藍染惣右介_ **

  * First things first
  * _Never_ , **EVER** assume anything in this relationship. That means don’t assume you are pregnant, you better know or else these two will be hounding you to know if you really are carrying a baby of theirs.
  * Gather them into a room and make sure they are seated because odds are, someone might choke. Their reactions were quite questionable, please observe the next images.
  * Shinji: looks at you intently. *you say you’re pregnant and show the positive pregnancy test as well as a letter from the 4th Division as confirmation* Shinji:👇 (Aizen is Dash)



  * Aizen after he realizes he fucked you too.



  * It’s anarchy after that.
  * They are both convinced they are the father of your growing child and fight about it until you yell at them to stop or you start crying from the surge of hormones.
  * After that, they decide to somewhat put their shit aside and make you their number 1 priority. At the end of the day you’re still their girlfriend, regardless of whoever’s baby you’re carrying.
  * But I’d be lying if I said that the three of you would still be together after the birth and reveal of who the father is. If anything, whoever isn’t the father would have little interest in staying despite they love you. They want you to focus on your firstborn and avoid being in the way.
  * Going back to the present
  * Now that you’ve rode disco sticks and managed to get plugged up with a kid, all that’s left to do is deal with Shinji and Sosuke’s passive aggression and grow that little bugger.
  * They only fight when you’re not around to avoid stressing you out and figure out who gets to go to each monthly check up in order to avoid making things weird.
  * Little do they know it’s very awkward for whoever gets to care for you throughout this pregnancy when they see two men alternating each month until you’re ready to pop.
  * Throughout the year that you are pregnant, they both spoil you and the baby with gifts.



> I hc that Soul Reapers have longer/complex pregnancies than humans for clarification

  * You don’t know how stupid they think you are, but you’re very adept as to why they are shrouding you and don’t bother to complain about it because the pregnancy will go smoother ~~\+ free shit amirite~~
  * Sosuke gives amazing massages when you’re feeling extremely uncomfortable from walking all over the place despite Shinji told you that he would get anything you need. You’ve become even more stubborn since becoming pregnant.
  * When it comes to finding out the gender, they are curious as most people are but respect your decision on whether not you want to know. Surprises are fun, right?
  * Shinji speculates that if it’s a girl, the baby is definitely his. The captain claims this because he prefers a daughter. How that makes sense is beyond you, and Sosuke isn’t far behind him either, claiming that if it were a boy then the child is _surely_ his son and not Shinji’s.
  * The pregnancy really drops their IQ a bit.
  * Both of the men share tummy time and do so very differently. Shinji talks about jazz and how they should like it too so he’s not alone, maybe talks a bit of smack about Sosuke. He even reads reports out loud when you can’t sleep and is pleased to know the baby is still kicking around after you pass out from boredom.



> *puts hand on your stomach* “Heh, might just keep ya around when I’m workin’. At least someone’ll appreciate my hard work.”

  * The latter reads stories to the baby, telling them about how beautiful their mother is among other gentle topics, only talks crap about Shinji when you’re asleep. Feels accomplished when the little one starts kicking at the sound of his voice.



> *you guide his hand where the baby starts to kick* “Of course you’re excited. What should we read today?”

  * They do everything they can to keep their schedules open once your due date comes closer but it’s quite difficult for obvious reasons.
  * This triggers a slight fear that you won’t be able to tell them that you’ve gone into labor but you have to remind yourself that someone will definitely inform Shinji if that were to happen. You also have to trust that Shinji tells Sosuke too.
  * When the big day comes you’re under an overwhelming amount of stress what with both men at work and dealing with the growing pain.
  * Once someone sends word to Shinji, the captain freaks out on the inside but informs Sosuke and depart for the 4th Division together to help you through labor.
  * However you decide to go through with the method of birth, you safely deliver with both of your boyfriends by your side just as you had hoped for, and tiredly but happily ask to hold your baby.
  * You’re all giggles and smiles until a nurse asks “Which baby?” causing you to do a double take.
  * Apparently all three of you seemed to be so in your minds that you didn’t even notice that there are two babies?? You only ordered one???
  * All three of you collectively ask the nurse what she means and she explains again that you gave birth to healthy twins; a boy and a girl. You ask quickly when DNA testing can be done and explain your current, very awkward situation if it weren’t clear enough at this point.
  * The nurse is quick to offer a painless procedure with some new technology to determine right then and there. Even though you’re ready to pass out from fatigue, the suspense is what keeps you awake and both men wondering which of them gets pinned with twins.
  * But because life is good, they each get a baby. It’s like Oprah in that delivery room.
  * Shinji is father to your baby girl and Sosuke to your son. Even the nurse finds it a bit funny before giving you alone time with your complicated yet loving family.
  * Just wait for them to grow up. You ain’t seen nothing yet. ~~wink wink~~




	11. Seinosuke Yamada (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls ma'am, can you spare some nsfw Seinosuke Yamada headcanons for the thirsty?

_**that’s so big brained of u. out here making me wild out when i should be doing my hw. jk i literally hate all this work i been lookin for a good enough excuse to say fuck it and come on tumblr. thank u ~~not at the way im failing math class tho lmao~~** _

* * *

_fav fanart, just look at him_

**_山田清之介・ Seinosuke Yamada_ **

  * Seinosuke is one of those doms that’s unexpected. He’s a nice guy, very charismatic, and people just all around like him, but that’s the part everyone knows. They wouldn’t put much thought to him being some control freak.
  * He purposely seeks out meek, and short statured people to be with in his spare time or very rarely, date. He finds pleasure in watching them become so embarrassed by anything he does. It’s almost intoxicating.
  * With that in mind, Seinosuke frequently makes a game out of flustering his partner when they’re in public, especially with his friends/colleagues. He typically keeps an arm draped around their shoulder but over time it tends to move, and his partner won’t realize it until it’s too late.
  * Foreplay is amazing _because_ of the fact that he likes to tease. His sexual partners have never had a bad time nor felt unprepared for sex. Seinosuke takes his time to prepare because not only are you receiving pleasure, but he is.
  * Mutual masturbation is a **favorite** precursor to sex. He knows he has godly dick game and listening to his partner beg while they touch themselves really makes his mind go crazy, but he keeps his cool and sees the session through until the very end before giving his partner what they want.
  * His current mood plays a big role in whether not he will continue to tease before entering his partner. If he’s managed to get himself unwilling to wait as well, then he will push himself in with no time to waste. 
  * On the other hand, if he’s still level-headed at that moment then Seinosuke will plant gentle kisses and touches along your most sensitive spots to elicit sweet moans and pleas before entering with patience.
  * Other general kinks he has consists of sensory deprivation, light exhibitionism, light bondage (prefers to use satin or something similar in texture to avoid bruising), voyeurism (only watching his partner though), these all link back to how he loves to see his current partner become embarrassed/shy.
  * Can last for 3 rounds when well rested and that’s a lot considering he holds himself back from orgasming in order to make sure his partner can cum each round. He is very calculated when fucking or making love.
  * Rarely ever makes love though since he doesn’t easily build connections that can lead him to date (due to Hanataro).
  * Seinsosuke may be a dominant but that doesn’t mean his aftercare is down in the dumps. He’ll clean up both himself and his partner after each round and make them comfortable. This keeps him from having nasty rumors being spread and keeps his ties nice and neat. Being exposed would be a bit heartbreaking, am I right? 
  * But of course, who would believe it? _He is Seinosuke Yamada._




	12. Shinji Hirako x S/O High as Hell (SFW/CW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw your tags on the Visored who are potheads reblog jandkskj, if youre open for requests could u do some HCs for Shinji and his s/o high as hell and what theyd do? Sorry if thats super vague jsjsjjd

**_i know i said id finish the ask meme reqs first but im feeling manic rn LMAO. also i’d be high while writing this but i guess i love my lungs compared to when i was a shitty teen. also thanks to[@visoredappreciation](https://tmblr.co/mqkazNZMaytKkpP3nxr3U8Q) for even making [this](https://visoredappreciation.tumblr.com/post/613610534406864896/visored-who-are-potheads-rose-gets-high-and) gem._ **

> **_here’s an important message tho. don’t smoke!!! any drug isn’t worth getting hooked on, like at all. same goes for drinking. keep yourself clean, live a healthy life, don’t fall into peer pressure either. if people can’t respect your wishes then don’t be with them._ **

* * *

**_平子真子・Shinji Hirako_ **

  * Rose u pothead, we love you.
  * Shinji prefers indica over sativa by a longshot, but doesn’t mind hybrids that don’t completely throw him into a zone. This is mainly due to his s/o.
  * When on indica, he and his s/o just sit together, their body slumped on his in a hazy daze while music plays. Honestly it’s just a whole ass vibe session.
  * He thinks too much about the Earth, how it’ll end, if he might see the end, everything. Basically fuels his s/o’s skyrocketing paranoia because he doesn’t know how to shut up and listen to music.
  * Also y’all know them videos of cats on catnip? Thats Shinji and his boo.
  * Shinji knows they probably shouldn’t, but they go out in public to eat if he hasn’t stocked up on snacks. So there they are, scuttling into the world in search of food like lost animals.
  * If they try to act like they’re not high as a goddamn kite, it is an obvious fail whilst on the relaxing, hunger-inducing indica because both stare intently at their food, probably psychoanalyzing it before eating and are way too obnoxious for their own good. 
  * There’s a lot of joke telling going on and they’re awful too.
  * ‘ _What’s a clock do when it’s hungry? It goes back four seconds_.’
  * ‘ _Huh… I could totally go for seconds on this pasta_.’
  * Sometimes they go out for a walk instead of retreating back to the warehouse and get too invested with reality. Like they honestly can’t believe this shit is real. People don’t want their children around them, thinking they are just drunk.
  * If they start experimenting with hybrids, they can really annoy the shit out of the other Visored, especially Kensei. They have the hardest giggles of their lives from him being livid as fuck, writhing on the ground like suffocating seals.
  * When the hybrid is sativa dominant, Shinji is no stranger to getting it on, and experiments with many different strains for both him and his s/o. 
  * So yeah theres that 👀
  * He’s down for dancing too, especially when it comes to shaking his non-existent ass. Hiyori is just over their shit whenever she sees them and catches a whiff of that unforgettable scent.




	13. Dressing Up With Orihime Inoue (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I request 👘- dress up together headcanons (sfw) with Inoue Orihime please :D (I try to diversify the asks 8"D)

**_i am officially on spring break, THANK GOODNESS. lets get it._ **

* * *

**_井上織姫・Orihime Inoue_ **

  * Dressing up with Orihime is always a blast.
  * For most holidays/festivals you two pick out each others outfits and reveal how you look upon getting dressed. She always knows what flatters you, and you to her.
  * Since it’s spring time, you two will set up a nice little get together and invite all of the gang to come over for sakura tea and mochi.
  * For this particular event, you both try your best to find matching yukata and ask of your guests to participate in this as well.
  * Orihime becomes overwhelmed with excitement when you find the perfect yukata, renting them out for the day or even consider buying them if they’re at a good enough price. 
  * She’ll pick up a few hair accessories being sold on the street just to use for the day and you swear she’s the absolute happiest when it’s time to put the outfits together.
  * You may see this as simple dress up, but to Orihime these are special memories being made, and they mean so much to this girl.
  * She’s very glad to have someone like you in her life to enjoy the coming of such a joyous season and hopes to share many more.




	14. Karaoke With Keigo Asano (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎤 with Keigo Asano?

_**no specification in post type so i chose headcannons. enjoy! (also not at the way i forgot bb’s birthday. its the least i could’ve done considering my fanfic oc is torturing him hsfjrnf)** _

* * *

**_浅野啓吾・Keigo Asano_ **

  * Dear lord where do I begin...
  * Maybe I should preface by saying unless you’re ready for a ton of secondhand embarrassment, do not take Keigo out to karaoke with your friends.
  * Always chooses the cheesiest, most typical karaoke songs. Seriously, they’re older than him, you don’t even know why he does this.
  * Personally adores the Yakuza karaoke songs (please check them out istg that shit is golden).
  * Sings Bakamitai and gets way too into it for his own good. Makes you use your phone flashlight to sway to and fro.
  * Prepare yourself when he selects 24 Hour Cinderella, okay? He goes absolutely feral to this song just to make you embarrassed, it’s the song that made you never want to go to karaoke with anyone.
  * Literally screams **_sunao ni i love you_** at the top of his lungs.
  * He’s just being his dorky self though and tries really hard to get you to allow him to hang out with your friends because all he’s really trying to do is get the party started. Which if you couldn’t tell, he is more than capable of doing that all on his own and more.
  * When it’s your time to sing he keeps the same tempo, using whatever instruments they have as well as conducting his own fanchant.
  * Honestly who else do you need during karaoke if Keigo is there? Doesn’t mind duets, typically does them toward the end of the session though when his energy has stabilized and he’s getting ready to leave.
  * Keeps recordings of you singing ballads just to hear your voice and never tells you about it.




	15. Watching A Thunderstorm With Hiyori Sarugaki (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⛈- watch a thunderstorm headcanon with Hiyori Sarugaki please (sfw)

**_hiyori ye. i tried my best dont come at me pls._ **

* * *

**_猿柿ひよ里・Hiyori Sarugaki_ **

  * Hiyori ain’t the sappy kind, so asking her to to watch the brewing storm with you can be a bit tricky if the wrong words are being used.
  * Once she settles down it’s another story.
  * Unlike most people, Hiyori finds solace in such weather conditions like this, relating its brutality to her own aggressive tendencies.
  * She also enjoys solitude when watching the storm unleash its wrath, so no talking. This is one time she’ll allow cuddling as well, claiming you’re good support as she lies with her back against your chest.
  * If you jump at a loud clap of thunder, she’ll be rather stoic depending on if you get scared or not.
  * If not, she’ll just let out a snicker. If you do, Hiyori will feel compelled to comfort you with her own twist.
  * _“S’just the thunder, dummy. Not like it’s gonna get ya.”_
  * Actually doesn’t mind her hair being played with. Scalp scratches really get her so she’ll let it happen and won’t say anything during, but if you forget to fix her hair then it’s all over.
  * Another reason she likes thunderstorms is because they were the only thing that could put her right to sleep when she left Soul Society. If it lasts long enough to do that, you’ll know better than to move.
  * Murmurs in her sleep about random things. Shinji is a reoccuring name and not in the best way, but she always says good things about you, which always reminds you that she truly does care beyond all that anger.
  * Once called you a dumbass in her sleep but at least she started the sentence with ‘I love you’. 




	16. Getting Caught In The Rain With Isshin Kurosaki (SFW/NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌧 sfw/nsfw with Isshin Kurosaki! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_**made this as hc’s since no post specification, but gosh y’all rlly had to bring up my second fav dilf. i’d raise kids with isshin any day. ~~also dont kill me i had to use this pic.~~ ** _

* * *

_fun fact: i have dubbed isshins anthem for this blog as touch it by exo, take it or leave it_

**_黒崎一心・Isshin Kurosaki_ **

  * Yuzu wanted to have a tea party but had no more of her favorite tea so that’s how you both found yourself out and about.
  * The both of you weren’t exactly expecting it to rain all of a sudden but to be fair, it was spring so the both of you should have been prepared.
  * With your clothes fully drenched by the time you get back home, there’s nothing left to do but let Yuzu make her tea and get Isshin to stop staring at your body.
  * This lecherous old man doesn’t back down so easily though. Once you’re in his room, he will be quick to get you naked and into bed. This man has very little time to beat around the bush but at this point you’re used to it and just push him away to get in then shower.
  * Of course he doesn’t stop there, this is Isshin ~~thee dilf~~. He’ll set the water for the shower, offering to soap you up.
  * The call is up to you, so if you decide to just say screw it, Isshin will be very calculated with his movements.
  * Knows your body like the back of his hand so his hand lingers around in the spots that’ll have you weak in the knees. Does this a while just to get back at you rejecting his advances.
  * Loves when you beg and will definitely get you there within a matter of minutes after hopping into the shower. From there, it’s all serious business. 
  * Isshin will press you against the wall of the shower and make sure you are well pleased by the time you get out.
  * Afterward, he’ll join Yuzu’s tea party and act like nothing happened, expecting you to join as well once you’ve got your bearings.
  * ~~Theeeeeeee dilf!~~




	17. Karaoke With Shinji Hirako + Gin Ichimaru (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I request headcanons about Shinji and Gin 🎤- sing karaoke (sfw/nsfw) please ? I'm so curious about them 8"D

**_this might be shorter than what I usually write but honestly it’s all that came to mind lol_ **

* * *

**_平子真子・Shinji Hirako_ **

  * Shinji goes to karaoke regularly so he has a preferred genre set.
  * Doesn’t sing ballads all that much but enjoys City Pop or anything else upbeat.
  * He likes to keep the atmosphere really lighthearted, never going too wild. Sings super catchy, easy songs for the most part though, isn’t really into super crazy songs.
  * Boasts too much about how he’s such a good singer, it’s really your decision if you agree or not.
  * When he goes to karaoke alone, he sings _so_ many guilty pleasures. Never says a word about it either.
  * A favorite of his would be The Tide Is High ~~don’t @ me the Lizzie McGuire movie got me hooked on this song since I was young LMAO~~



**_市丸ギン・Gin Ichimaru_ **

  * I honestly don’t think he sings much.
  * Backup vocalist, sure, but not a full blown lead singer.
  * I feel like ballads would be his true calling though if you got him to sing one song.
  * His voice is just so soothing??? Get him to drink if you want to hear him sing more otherwise he won’t.
  * Likes to just sit back and watch you sing your heart out. The wallflower of the karaoke if you will.




	18. Stargazing With Byakuya (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I request 🌟 spring ask meme, for Byakuya with a fem s / o? (sfw please) Thanks 💕

**_aaaa how cute. doing this as hc’s!_ **

* * *

**_朽木白哉・Byakuya Kuchiki_ **

  * Byakuya will usually preface stargazing with a nice walk around the mansion grounds, a moonlit picnic, and maybe even a short, sweet dance under the dazzling night sky.
  * Has a very comfortable setup too. He has pillows when its time to lie down and blankets if it gets a bit too chilly.
  * Doesn’t say it, but he loves when his s/o curls up next to him. Her scent is overwhelming at this proximity, and is most contempt when holding her this close to him.
  * Likes when she points to stars and asks what their names are. To be honest, he’d talk about every single star all night if she let him.
  * Byakuya’s been staring at the night sky for as long as he can remember and couldn’t help but delve into the science of astronomy at a young age.
  * Uses a special telescope he got made so they can see smaller stars better. ~~Rich boi tingz~~
  * They eventually make a game out finding constellations as quick as possible. Sure, she loses quite often, but at least theres progress between each time.
  * Considering he’s usually busy, Byakuya won’t stay up all night with her and wait for the sun. There are times he will though, and it’s funny to watch his s/o struggle to stay awake. He’s very relieved when she finally get some rest despite always being the one to insist that they stay up.




	19. Hiking & Camping With Retsu Unohana (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, based Mia, 🌈🌈 with Retsu, I have a mighty need. Thank you, you're awesome! - 🐰

**_awe thank you bunny anon!! much love to you💜decided on going on a hike + going camping!!_ **

* * *

**_卯ノ花 烈・Retsu Unohana_ **

  * Retsu finds that late spring is the best time to go on her excursions in the Rukongai mountains, as there is a great abundance in medicinal herbs to pick.
  * When you bring up the idea of camping, she is very open and agrees quickly. She finds it as time to spend with you where work isn’t in the way.
  * You expected getting in a lot of walking, but Retsu takes it to a whole new level. She’s a veteran hiker and is very experienced with the mountains terrain unlike you. Inclines are no bother and she always maintains a good pace, leaving you behind, but she doesn’t mind slowing down for you so let her know.
  * Retsu will test you a little bit about what herbs she has just to pass the time so don’t sweat it if you don’t know much. All she’s trying to do is make conversation.
  * Takes more breaks than usual to let you recuperate, bringing along an assortment of many different snacks to keep your energy up.
  * Once you set up camp, Retsu will take control of making dinner. She also displays interest in having s’mores afterward which gets a bit sticky but she doesn’t mind it.
  * Laughs when you keep burning your marshmallows, offering to do it for you when you’ve had enough failures. 
  * She’s pretty much the queen of camping, alright.
  * All of the walking has you beat, especially your poor legs, so Retsu will suggest a massage. Now this is where it gets a little interesting.
  * Usually she would give you some medicine, but now that the both of you are alone, the Captain of Division 4 doesn’t mind getting a little cheeky.
  * During the massage she’ll creep her hands higher and higher, asking you if everything is alright when you’re obviously not.
  * You can imagine the rest 👀




	20. Spring Festival With Hanataro Yamada (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎊 with Hanataro Yamada ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

_**my precious frijole, i love him so much it hurts. (meanwhile i want his brother to actually kill me cjhsnfs)** _

* * *

_**山田花太郎 ・ Hanataro Yamada** _

  * Hanataro loves attending the spring festival! It’s been a tradition to go since he and his brother used to do it every year.
  * Bringing you along is a completely new experience since he typically goes alone or with some of his colleagues where the atmosphere is less tense, not that you stress him out. He’s just a naturally anxious bean.
  * He’ll make sure to secure a good spot the day before and prepare everything you two might need. ~~Seriously the best boi~~
  * Dresses in a nice yukata and gets flustered when he sees you in whatever you decide to dress in. Hana thinks you’re absolutely stunning and just can’t keep his cool.
  * Praising everything he’s done makes him **very** bashful. Hana just thinks that it’s what’s expected of him, but when you insist otherwise, that really strokes his ego a bit and is thankful that you appreciate his work.
  * This boy can’t hold his liquor, so when it’s time to really kick back and crack open some sake, please watch over him!
  * He’s the cutest drunk, feeling more confident to speak his mind (about anything tbh) and becomes cuddly, so so cuddly, oh my! Just give him a lot of hugs please.
  * With him being more prone to speaking his mind, you should probably keep his mouth quiet on the way home unless you want to get into a fight. Hanataro’s got **_a lot_** to stay about a certain squad. Alcohol really lets him vent out everything he’s been keeping to himself.




	21. Tea Party With Sosuke Aizen (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☕️ w/ Aizen lol pls

**_the way i actually laughed out loud. haughty aizen incoming._ **

* * *

_**藍染惣右介・Sosuke Aizen** _

  * He honestly wasn’t expecting you to throw a tea party but whatever, he’s here now.
  * Especially when it was only you two as guests like really, what was your move here?
  * Regardless, he will try to enjoy it with you because if he doesn’t then you’ll complain. Let’s face it, you’re too cute to kill. (Now, that is)
  * Sosuke will critique everything you do during this tea party whether you like it or not. You’ll usually get the analysis within 2-3 business days.
  * _**‘Great, but the way you poured was a bit unstable. Try practicing more often.’**_
  * When he’s being a fake it’s a whole different story. Completely praises your baking skills like he didn’t detail in 2 pages once about how one of your delicacies was overcooked on one side.
  * Asshole




	22. Picnic With Gin Ichimaru (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🧺 - headcanons with Gin please ** (nsfw/sfw)

**_gin is so difficult yet so fun to write for. he’s my king, only he can cause me this much anguish. also went to class today and saw my professor switched her background to japan (she was homesick) and i was like same girl, i just hate the US tho LMAO._ **

* * *

**_市丸ギン・Gin Ichimaru_ **

  * Gin’s very picky about what he brings. Obviously brings his favorite treat among many other perfectly ripened fruits. During picnics I peg him as a fruit salad kinda dude.
  * He’s also the kind of dude to bring sake but not to get loaded, just to chill and enjoy the day.
  * Kicks your ass at Shogi, you hate that Gin even packs it every time, yet every _damn_ time you’re too stubborn to stop playing in hopes you’ll beat him one day. 
  * Sucks not being able to know his next move y’know.
  * He likes to lie down on your lap once all the fun and games are finished. Watching the sky is really relaxing, especially when you gently touch his hair.
  * While doing that, he might just ask you to sing. Now he ain’t asking for a whole concert, just for you to softly recite the words to any song you know. 
  * Hell it could be Megan Thee Stallion and he wouldn’t even know because he can’t speak English. ~~or can he~~
  * All in all, Gin really takes picnics as a time to spend only with you, finding places away from most people with the best views. It’s one of the very few times where he feels he doesn’t have to be on high alert.




	23. Going To The Farmers Market + Walking In The Rain With Kensei Muguruma (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask for ☔+🥬 for Kensei pretty please?? Thank you!

**_imagine being a farmer and seeing this guy come up to buy ur wares._ **

**_also sorry if i’ve been more inactive than usual. i feel like im just not really here if that makes sense. im in an inconsistent loop of being productive and feeling sluggish to keep it simple._ **

* * *

**_六車拳西・Kensei Muguruma_ **

  * Walking in the rain with his s/o is almost therapeutic for Kensei.
  * I say almost because if he slips he’ll get a bit irritated, especially if it keeps on happening.
  * Likes to take his time, appreciating the quietness (and time away from Mashiro) and just focus on his s/o.
  * Although it can get cold, Kensei usually pushes the discomfort aside until he can’t take it anymore, which is quite obvious. His s/o will know when its time to go back indoors.
  * Kensei is a frequent attendee to farmers markets like how can he not.
  * He’s a bit (read: very) intimidating to the younger farmers but the older guys like him.
  * Kensei frequently receives more discounts from the people he buys from on a regular basis.
  * Women tend to give him extra samples of their wares and he gives it no thought, leaving these chicks high and dry because he’s here to get some good stuff to cook with, damnit.
  * Whoever is with them can very easily become a walking shopping basket so beware, buy your own things so he can’t toss his stuff to you. It’ll get him to go home sooner once he realizes how much he’s bought.




	24. Stargazing + Getting Caught In The Rain With Ichigo Kurosaki (SFW/NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌟🌧️ sfw and NSFW for ichigo, Headcannons are fine :)

**_im surprised and v sad no one requested going strawberry picking with ichigo i had so much good shit lined up for that._ **

* * *

**_黒崎一護・Ichigo Kurosaki_ **

  * Ichigo doesn’t mind a good session of stargazing. In fact, he really likes it because of how far away he is from his own father.
  * He has a preferred spot after much trial and error. The scenery isn’t too desolate nor is it too overcrowded with foliage, letting off comfortable, non-creepy vibes.
  * At first he’s underprepared but after that, Ichigo might be a bit over-prepared. Keeps most of the stuff in a bag inside his cars backseat.
  * Makes a lot of small talk but it’s not boring. We all know Ichigo is a smart guy (academically), so theres some relatively general info about stars floating around in his head that he’ll bring up, won’t actively search for more.
  * But of course Ichigo has his moments. He didn’t think the rain would reach his stargazing area (surprise, it did!). He brings as much as he can back to the car with his your help, camping out in he car since he’s cautious about driving in active rain.



**NSFW**

  * I mentioned being over-prepared and lack of heebiejeebies, right? Well this is where it ties in, babies.
  * I’d be lying if I said Ichigo didn’t think about whether not he’d be able to have sex in the car as an extra feature while he went shopping. ~~He won’t admit it and the only person who calls him out is Isshin~~.
  * Anyways
  * Ichigo pulls down the backseats to give a nice ‘bed’, laying down his extra blankets and pillows for your comfort. Depending on how advanced your relationship is, the orange-haired fiend will either zoom right to the good stuff or take his time.
  * Since you’re cramped for space, he sticks to hands, his mouth is on your nipples if anything. Ichigo isn’t much of a fan for neck soreness the next day and certainly does not need Isshin saying more than he already does by asking about what you two did.
  * If you’re just as easily in the mood, he gets right to business. It’s not too bad if he has the right blankets laid out, might have a tiny backache but it won’t amount to the _aching_ in other places.
  * The foggy windows makes everything more erotic for some reason. Ichigo personally likes it and will let them clear up on their own while he cuddles with you afterward.
  * Bonus: Ichigo has hit his head on the roof so many times yet it’s still hilarious, especially when he’s super in the mood and _**bonk**_ , head-roof contact.
  * Bonus bonus: He won’t let Yuzu touch your tainted pillows and blankets, urging that he washes them himself. She’s concerned, but just lets it go after a lot of internal debating on why her brother was acting weird.




	25. Boat Ride With Nanao Ise (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Mia! Could I get a 🌈🌈 for Nanao?? She's my wife and I don't see enough for her ;-;

**_私は七緒ちゃん本当本当好きでしょ〜_ **

**_Did going on a boat ride hc’s for Nanao, I hope you enjoy~_ **

* * *

_**伊勢七緒・Nanao Ise** _

  * Nanao is a bit hesitant at first about going on a boat with you. It’s not that she doesn’t trust you, she doesn’t trust the boat.
  * It’ll take a bit of coaxing to get her to even take a step on the boardwalk. She’s just very skittish about having her favorite book destroyed or lost in the water due to any sort of mishap.
  * Once Nanao is in, she realizes it isn’t as bad once you start rowing, just don’t shake the boat because she’ll go mental and never get on one again. Just let her read, relax, and enjoy some time away from her captain.
  * I think Nanao doesn’t like to admit it, but seeing you flex your arm muscles with each row is a bit distracting. You don’t even have to be beefed up for her to notice, she just does and can’t control how she feels about the sight.




	26. Cherry Blossom Viewing + Walking In The Rain With Sosuke Aizen (SFW/NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸- look at cherry blossoms or ☔️ - go for a walk in the rain for aizen w/ his longterm partner? anything soft but tbh nsfw is fine bc i know we horny for no reason 🥴ahsjdjdj

**_akfhakdjs u right tho. also i did both💜 it’s the least i can do since i’m so damn inactive rn._ **

* * *

**_藍染惣右介・ Sosuke Aizen_ **

  * Pre-apeshit Aizen is soft boi. He’d love to go see the cherry blossoms, I also think he doesn’t mind getting dressed up a bit either.
  * Says some crappy romcom lines about how beautiful his partner is. Might even say they’re more beautiful than the flowers.
  * Aizen may engage in light PDA, nothing more than gentle pecks on the cheek, hand holding, and if the time is right, then he will definitely kiss his s/o behind a tree for privacy.
  * It’s honestly so picturesque in comparison to apeshit Aizen but it’s not time for him yet.
  * As for walks in the rain, he’s just as chill but might play a few games if they’re not too fond on getting soaked in the rain.
  * He’ll tease and say he’s going to run away with the umbrella just to get them to cling on his arm tighter. Aizen enjoys playful banter like this, especially if his partner gets flustered. It low key sates his demonic side.
  * Post-apeshit Aizen’s lover wants to go see the cherry blossoms? Really? Whatever, he’s fine with it since he can flex about being able to vacation while the whole word is worrying about his next move.
  * Likes to let them enjoy themselves while making sure to remind them that at any moment, he will most definitely have their body however he wants, whenever he wants.
  * Finds it hilarious if a youthful petal falls on their tear-ridden face. That and his cock dribbled with saliva is a very pleasing sight to Aizen and reminds not only his lover, but assures his overly inflated ego that he is still the king.
  * Even god knows that you two shouldn’t be fucking but its so... aesthetic. The pink of the flowers matches his partners blush as they beg for more of his body, aching for a release. Too fucking majestic for words.
  * Going for a walk is a bit more tame in a sense that he isn’t willing to get so dirty. He will definitely make sure the both of them are well equipped for the journey though.
  * Umbrella, extra layers, sex toys stuffed in/on any orifice or sensitive body part. That’s all you need with Aizen.
  * Makes his partner suffer through a very long walk, asking if they are okay when in reality he’s just scaring them. There’s a certain tone he uses, and his lover will have to remain calm and smile through the immense pleasure they are receiving everywhere.
  * Aizen is most content once he has got them down to short scuttles, swooping his partner to carry them back to his quarters for some sweet relief.
  * That is if he’s in the mood. Aizen has no issue leaving anyone high and dry, even his sweet lover.




	27. Spring Festival + Watching The Sunrise With Ichigo + Uryu + Shinji (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it's the last 😬 headcanons about Ichigo, Uryuu and Shinji 🎊- attend the spring festival + 🌅- watch the sunrise (SFW). Thanks 💕

**_the best bois_ **

* * *

**_黒崎一護・Ichigo Kurosaki_ **

  * The only reason why Ichigo can handle going to the spring festival is because you’re there.
  * He loves his family dearly but geez, you know his dad.
  * Ichigo will do anything you want, but especially enjoys the simple things such as playing any sort of games there and taking pictures. He will certainly buy you something that _really_ strikes your fancy but gifts it for later to see your bright reaction. 
  * Ichigo likes seeing the sunrise, there’s just something calming about watching the darkness fade away and transition to light.
  * He will drive out of town to see it though, and packs blankets and such in case you want to sit outside. 



**_石田雨竜・Uryu Ishida_ **

  * You know he spent weeks upon weeks making custom yukata for the both of you so be ready to strut your stuff. But be careful to not get it dirty please, this is Uryu’s love. 
  * Hates when people ask if you made them but is back to being happy when you mention Uryu did it. Credit artists, you fools.
  * Just likes to chill at the festival but will surely do anything you want. Relaxing while eating sweets is the best way to spend the day.
  * Uryu will struggle here and there when it comes to watching the sunrise but will surely do it if you ask him.
  * Denies being tired when it’s so painfully obvious and probably says something embarrassing in an effort to keep his cool. Please just cuddle him and say nothing if he falls asleep before the sun even comes out. 
  * You can tell when he stays up or not by the way he answers your questions about how nice the weather was and such. The slightest hitch in his voice is enough for you to know.



**_平子真子・Shinji Hirako_ **

  * Here is another guy who digs the yukata, really getting into the spirit of the festival.
  * I’m really not against Shinji renting out matching or mostly matching yukata for the both of you. He’s just cheesy like that sometimes.
  * Tries to show off his prowess at game booths and either does really well or makes an ass of himself. There is really no in between.
  * Tries to feed you food too much and if you’re really bratty about it then he’ll drawl on in a joking manner about how you’re not in love with him.
  * Staying up to see the sunrise is an easy task for Shinji. He’s had many nights where he couldn’t find the will to sleep and deeply admires the sun.
  * Drapes an arm around your shoulder when you’re looking tired or yawn for the 10th time in a single minute.
  * I wouldn’t put it past him to take a picture of you fast asleep against him as soon as the sun has risen. 




	28. Byakuya Kuchiki + Kensei Muguruma's S/O Raising A Secret Rabbit Colony (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how are you? Thank you for making this blog! You & other blogs have inspired me to create my own! May I please have a scenario where Byakuya and Kensei's s/o (separate) has been secretly raising a colony of rabbits & gets caught by them? How would they react? Like for Byakuya's s/o she has been raising them in his garden & her accomplice is his own lieutenant! For Kensei it's in his office & there's secret hidden door leading to a garden & his lieutenant is aiding her. I hope this is ok!

**_no mames.... right?? i hope you sent this request to the right person because... me?? don’t make me blush lol. i hope you don’t get mad, but i think this would be much better as headcannons. i could write a scenario as well if you like~ n e ways, y’all deserve a post._ **

* * *

**_朽木白哉・Byakuya Kuchiki_ **

  * He’s very concerned as to why his garden is trashed until the horde of rabbits make their rounds back to the hidden enclosure his s/o had been keeping from him. Asks for her very quickly, which sends her into a cold sweat.
  * “It was Lieutenant Abarai’s fault too!”
  * That doesn’t surprise him the tiniest bit. He’s been wondering why the hell there were red hairs littered around the grounds (he’s v perceptive ok). He might have thought his s/o was cheating on him with Renji, and if she was, then it was very disappointing because she could do better than that.
  * Thank goodness it was only rabbits. Byakuya was about to turn in a hefty report on an ‘accident’. He’s just left with surprise after the whole ordeal was finally exposed. Like... bunnies. Okay.
  * She still isn’t off the hook for her confession but at least she got to see Renji practically shit his pants when his Captain began to ask him about the shared ‘illicit’ collection of rabbits. It was his fault anyways, he didn’t hook the enclosure properly.
  * She does realize that maybe it was a bad idea for her to get him in on the plan but she had no choice. The rabbits were just helpless bunnies when she first came into their care and she needed help. She’ll still blame him 100%. 
  * Makes her collect all the rabbits and calls her a ‘bunny-fiend’ so they can release the creatures into the wild where they belong. Might be lenient and allow her to keep just one rabbit where he can monitor the animal as well and avoid another gardening catastrophe. 



**_六車拳西・Kensei Muguruma_ **

  * Practically livid not because of the rabbits but how the hell he didn’t notice a secret door in his own office. Like seriously, even Shuhei knew about this shit? Where the hell was he during all these renovations? He really just works himself up the whole time and Shuhei is just hoping he won’t be the one to receive all the anger.
  * “ _Kensei,_ it’s just a few rabbits.”
  * “A few? You call a settlement of rabbits ‘a few’?
  * Mashiro gives both Kensei and Shuhei shit while his s/o tries to get away with at least one but he doesn’t allow it and helps evacuate the colony from the garden, then seals the secret passage all while muttering to himself about his awareness.
  * Watches his s/o and Mashiro account for every single rabbit they had in their care. Its very easy considering the women gave all of them names and Shuhei was trusted with the list. After that theres a lot of unspoken tension between the lieutenant and the two women.
  * Shuhei outed the operation because he was apparently stressed and Mashiro nor Kensei’s s/o were not here for him being a traitor af. They probably call him Aizen Jr. behind his back as the bitterness slowly wears off. It takes a while.
  * Kensei frequently checks his office after that and becomes the center of his s/o’s jokes. It really doesn’t matter to him though, because at least he has a sense of security that there are no more secrets and there truthfully aren’t... in his office that is.




	29. Ichigo Kurosaki + Uryu Ishida + Shinji Hirako 🍆 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot girl mia p-pls give us the dick hcs you know we want (ichigo/uryu/shinji)

**_a wonderful selection for the pre-med student to evaluate. yes, yes. 行きましょうか？ i was gonna post this tomorrow but nah_ **

* * *

**_**_黒崎_ ** _ ** **_一護・Ichigo Kurosaki_ **

  * Let’s get right into it okay, I think he has a thick dick. Length is on the okay side so you can get enough pleasure from it. Guys like him know how to make do with what they have been born with and become proficient in doing so, leaving little to worry about.
  * Considering he’s had a rough life, Ichigo has rarely touched his dick at the rate of say, Keigo touching his. This means Ichigo is definitely sensitive enough to cream his pants, all it takes is the most gentle rubs to get rock hard.
  * Cums like a damn beast regardless if he masturbates or has sex regularly, it used to scare him but he got used to it. Would do great in porn and have some shitty nickname like strawberry cream because the consistency is thick as hell. He’s circumcised btw and is a vein god when he’s been teased to the maximum.
  * Ichigo keeps everything nice and tidy down there when he’s in a relationship and prefers to rid himself of all hair especially if he asks it of his s/o. When he isn’t in a relationship or just hooking up, Ichigo will regularly trim his cute curly hairs.
  * His dick fairly matches his regular skin tone, maybe just a little off but you’d only notice if you stared for a long while. Ichigo has a chode if I’m being honest. So thick it makes weaklings fall, only the strong may take the pipe™. ~~He got it from Isshin obv~~



**_石田雨竜・Uryu Ishida_ **

  * Not exactly pencil dick but also not exactly thicc down there. Ryuken is this even ur son, man? He’s just a regular but I don’t mean that in a bad way.
  * I’m trying really hard not to laugh but his dick is really cute okay. Whatever faults you think it has is not there. This is a faultless dick. He has a couple prominent veins running nearly parallel to one another. It’s as though god put all his thought into the perfect dick and gave it to Uryu.
  * Cums a decent amount, slightly watery in consistency. It’s very easy to keep things clean with Uryu to be honest. The taste isn’t an issue considering it’s within the perfect neutral range to swallow if thats your thing. The only time he cums like a rocket is usually if he’s been holding out and tbh his cum face during that is real cute.
  * As a doctor boi, he knows how beneficial it is to keep your pubic hair so Uryu opts to keep his with moderation. Not too curly, tbh he has a very low maintenance crotch since there isn’t much hair in general.
  * His dick just really knows how to act. All around a very courteous dick minus the morning wood. He genuinely hates it. Probably scolds his own dick.



**_平子真子・Shinji Hirako_ **

  * Pencil dick
  * Another guy that knows how to use what he’s been given though so don’t worry. Feels much better in the ass with this guy dont @ me.
  * What I can say is that there is a great upward curve. He doesn’t have much vein action going on though as he has a plain ass dick. That doesn’t mean he sucks at sex like please do not underestimate this man.
  * His blonde pubes are honestly the highlight of my life. Straight and has the same texture as the hair on his head, it’s way too wild to ignore. He secretly takes great care of it.
  * His cum isn’t all that great but has no issue on whether not his partner spits or swallows. He’s a messy man though so just be careful and try to not lose an eye ~~because he has~~. I think he is self-aware about the taste too but won’t admit to it if anyone asked.
  * He has a lot of accidental boners and because of that, Shinji has learned to hide them very well. So if you’re seeing it, it’s because he wants you to. ~~wink wonk~~
  * ~~if he had a micropenis, both myself and someone i know would still love and cherish his dick~~




	30. Cuddling With Jushiro Ukitake + Mizuiro Kojima + Hanataro Yamada (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! i hope you're doing well ^^ could i request some cuddling hcs for ukitake, mizuiro, and hanataro? only if you have time! tysm

**_hey im doing okay. not good, not bad, just here dealing with life lol. sorry i took forever to post, ive been in a loop of being inspired, not able to write, then just feeling like utter shit. still, i think i owe yall some kind of an apology for being inactive._ **

**_thanks to everyone who has been reblogging my post with George Floyd’s links. i will be making another one soon with links to donate if i can find them again. i know for sure that his brother has one._ **

* * *

_**浮竹十四郎・ Jushiro Ukitake** _

  * Jushiro _LOVES_ cuddles. Especially when he’s having a bout with his illness. That’s when he really needs you the most and it reassures him that you’re there even in his worst times. Like wow marriage material much?
  * When it’s really bad, you can tell he is terrified by the way he hugs your body. His nails push against the cloth of your shihakusho.
  * Jushiro greatly enjoys cuddling even when he isn’t brought down with sickness. He’ll give a big smile and wrap his arms around you at any given moment when you two are alone. Cuddling is a staple of a relationship with Jushiro.



_**小島水色・ Mizuiro Kojima** _

  * Being a big ass playa, Mizuiro is very comfortable with cuddling although it didn’t happen overnight. I think sometime he figured out that people really liked to do these kinds of things and just did it. At first he was a little indifferent but as time went on, cuddling grew on him the more he got serious about relationships.
  * Other than that he’s still a very casual cuddler, drapes an arm around you and there it is. He’ll let you talk about anything that’s on your mind or bask in the silence as it really doesn’t matter to him.
  * If Mizuiro is really serious about you, it’s quite obvious during cuddling. He’ll fiddle with your hands, tracing on the palms with his thumb, just little things he does subconsciously. He’ll be more affectionate if your day hasn’t been the greatest, leaving small kisses on your forehead and fingers.



_**山田花太郎・ Hanataro Yamanda** _

  * Cuddling with him is the best. Hana is very shy at first but he can easily get into doing this often. He finds it very affectionate, especially when you fall asleep in his arms and vice versa.
  * Which leads us here. Yes. He loves _being_ cuddled. Regardless if you’re bigger or smaller than him, he absolutely adores your arms wrapped around him after a particularly long day as a way to detox and relieve his pent up stress.
  * If he’s restless at night then he will search for you and cling until he falls asleep. Good luck trying to pry him off if you’ve got something to do in the morning. Hana has spontaneously turned into a koala.




	31. Seinosuke Yamada Approaching His Crush (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikr, Seinosuke is hot! Any headcanons how he would he approach a crush who is a shinigami? How he would woo her, date her and all the nsfw stuff?

**_i was about to post this and then the app crashed so i cried then redid it. i hope you enjoy!!! seinosuke daddy ftw. also guess whose birthday it is tomorrow!!_ **

* * *

_**山田清之介・ Seinosuke Yamada** _

  * Taking my first post into consideration, Seinosuke Daddy rarely ever dates. When he does, they will typically fall into his preferred type, not to say others don’t have a chance. It’s just a rare occurrence for him but he doesn’t take their Division into thought if they are vastly different from his preference. He can get jiggy with a little challenge.
  * The reason he strays from dating long term dating is because of Hanataro. I mentioned this previously before because I think Hanataro means a lot to Seinosuke, and he doesn’t want someone who won’t be with him in the long run thus hurting his little brother. He does have a bad character, but I don’t think that means he doesn’t care about Hana.
  * It takes very little for Seinosuke to woo someone so long as they are his type. Everything he does can send them into a trance as he has a way with words, making that person feel special. His interest has little qualms considering no ill rumors are ever spread about him.
  * Seinosuke is a private man. He does not feel the need to let the world who he is dating but will rise to the occasion when necessary. Although a fuckboy at heart, he takes his romantic partners and their feelings very seriously. Will definitely take his time before introducing Hanataro to his partner as well.
  * He will try his very best to limit himself when it comes to progressing in a sexual relationship with a serious partner. He will only make love to them as well, and brings whatever emotion he can into their private time.
  * Over time his sexual nature will reveal itself, and that can be for better or worse. You can read all about his nsfw antics [here](https://seireiteisins.tumblr.com/post/613894217958326272/pls-maam-can-you-spare-some-nsfw-seinosuke) 🥵




	32. Seinosuke and Hanataro Yamada Sharing An S/O (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamanda brother sharing the same s/o?

**_i love this. also its june 1st!! (masterlist update day which i cannot do because my computer is still being a dick and not connecting to the wifi) and my (other) dogs birthday!!! he is 9 years old💜lets get on to this request ye._ **

* * *

  * This is literally what it feels like to date an angel and a demon, day and night, if you will. Hanataro is the shining, bright day whilst Seinosuke is the ominous and dark night. Each of them have their pros and cons but they equal each other out.
  * They are both fairly busy men so dates 90% of the time, dates usually consist of it being you and one of the brothers. Once a blue moon all three of you can enjoy doing something together like going to a festival. Hana does get jealous if you pick his brother over him more often.
  * For the most part, they rarely ever talk about each other when they are with you. Both brothers agreed that they would focus only on you and honestly it’s refreshing to have two boyfriends that actually listen to what happens during your day whether they be good or bad.
  * Seinosuke likes to tease Hana when you’re not around so get used to being the one to calm him down when he gets too worried about you ending the relationship for his brother. Also, I wouldn’t try confronting Seinosuke about it, he just gonna... 👀 he’s just a dirty, evil bastard okay we love him.
  * ~~honey he gonna fuck u till not even you remember what you were gonna lecture him on LOL~~
  * Although Hana does most of the freaking out, Seinosuke has the occasional creeping thought that you’ll outright leave the both of them but doesn’t physically express his feelings. He understands if you leave him but if you leave Hana too? That’s just absurd.
  * Seinosuke is clearly the more confident brother so he will have no issues doing whatever he wants with you. Notice that Hanataro will try to do this but he fails each time, just let him know that you love him the way he is. There’s a reason you’re dating him too.
  * Know that Seinosuke does everything before his brother except when it comes to saying ‘I love you’. The older brother takes his time and considers himself to be less foolish than his ‘kid’ brother.
  * Idk if it’s obvious but they would never do anything nsfw together with you. No, not ~~incest~~ stuff but being with you at the same time. Honey, this is a take one and go kinda service.




	33. Kisuke Urahara's Kinks (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii im new here but i was wondering if u could do uraharas kinks (obvi it would b nsfw ) if not it’s cool i understand :)

**_ah_ _shit boo. you really know how to make a gal happy. apologies if this looks weird on the web im doing my work on my ipad for now. also idk if tumblr fixed the issues with the read more bar so i’m just not going to bother using it hehe also im on my ipad/phone so idk how to use it on here NDJSKFN_**

* * *

_**浦原喜助・ Kisuke Urahara** _

  * Might I say that figuring out his kinks was a whole ass mission! But, Kisuke is a very (and I mean very) interesting man and I had a lot of fun with analyzing him for this particular post~
  * I can confidently say that Kisuke is a _**Tease**_ King™. Little shit can lounge around talking about mundane things while you sit there begging for release from the vibrating panties he has you wear. His end goal is to have you practically pleading to fuck him, to which he responds with a quick flick of his fan, letting you know that he is very flustered from your confession (obviously sarcasm).
  * Kisuke does not mind taking his more ‘personal’ affairs to _**public**_ settings. But he is very, very careful when doing so. Kisuke works in the shadows, starting off slow and gradually builds you up. He’ll lend you his fan if you’re looking a bit too red.
  * Being _**dominated**_ by his partner is something Kisuke enjoys and has no problem admitting to. He tends to be a bit lazy with his movements so the thrill of someone using him to their hearts content is something that’ll always send the blood rushin’.
  * Likes _**edging**_ his partners but doesn’t particularly like being the one edged. It’s a one-sided kink so be mindful. Being teased is fine but god forbid you make him hold out on cumming he’ll probably try out a secret toy he’s been making just for shits and giggles and ruin you. ~~Just a warning~~
  * Kisuke is no stranger to _**roleplay**_. His partner will always propose the scene though as he will easily play along. Dress up in something cute and this perverted shopkeeper will cream his pants right then and there.




	34. Ikkaku Madarame x Fem!Reader x Yumichika Ayasegawa (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ikkaku x fem!oc x yumichika nsfw headcanons, pls?

**_i shouldn’t be allowed to write nsfw chile_ **

* * *

**斑目一角・綾瀬川弓親**

  * You’d think Ikkaku is the top of the hierarchy but it’s actually Yumichika by a landslide. He is very picky in the way things happen and Ikkaku would just rather go his way and enjoy himself rather than listen to Yumi nitpick about aesthetics, ripping precious clothes, and everything else in between. 
  * Ikkaku is the grabbiest person in the relationship hands down. He’s the one person in the relationship to definitely smack, squeeze, or pinch any part of you and Yumichika. He’s just a very enthusiastic and proud man of what he has. 
  * Yumichika prefers to be in the center of things. Not so much of attention (even though he doesn’t mind that) but he enjoys being the one to touch both you and Ikkaku. He gives and takes at an equal level for the most part but will demand he is the only thing you and Ikkaku focus on for some time. 
  * Both Ikkaku and Yumichika like anal. Pegging and fucking is great, that booty action is just rampant. Yumichika is such a damn twink, plug him front and back. As for Ikkaku, he really has to be in the mood to get pegged, say after a particularly long mission where he had to be away from you. 
  * They each have different oral styles, that being Ikkaku eats pussy like a starved man but it still feels good. Ikkaku ain’t one of them overly-exerting sad ass porn actors. He is well educated in your preferences but puts his own twist to it, somehow making your climaxes arrive quickly in succession. He’s the one to wear out both you and Yumichika even with a mere quickie. A man of talent if you will. 
  * Yumichika takes a gentler approach. He is aware of your preferences but likes to keep things neat for the most part and says the darndest things to make you blush and keep those butterflies in your stomach fluttering until the very end. Making eye contact with Yumichika throughout the ordeal is a must. 
  * Fucking styles aren’t different from each other except when Yumi is grabbing your body, he tends to leave fewer bruises in comparison to your guys’ better 1/3. Ikkaku totally loves being bombarded too. Someone at his mouth and another on his cock is a great night for him. 
  * Striptease is a must. It’s enjoyable not only for them but for you as well. The atmosphere of having two different yet insatiable men watching you prance around in whatever outfit you decided to tease them with is a rush that never gets old. Sometimes it’s even you and Yumichika getting Ikkaku hot and bothered with a nice little skit.




	35. Ichigo Kurosaki's Kinks (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii~ can we have some deliciousness with Ichigo? Nsfw deliciousness 👀 first time, kinks... anything that comes to mind?

_**yuh** _

* * *

**黒崎一護・Ichigo Kurosaki**

  * Mans got a **foot fetish** and I’m not saying this to be comedic, this is what I truly feel in the pit of my soul. This is what my annoying sideline voice tells me when I hear Ichigo. Legs appeal to him as well but feet are another thing. Footjobs get him super antsy and he goes feral over being teased under the table solely by your foot. He probably has a huge collection of foot pics he hides literally in the depths of hell so Isshin or anyone for that matter, can’t find them.
  * Maybe it’s just me indulging but Ichigo loves a good **dominant**. This will go hand in hand with all of his kinks. Having someone else, be in control of him is just so invigorating. If his dom is super adorable and overall innocent-looking, it makes it even better because he enjoys carrying a big, dirty secret right under everyone’s noses.
  * Ichigo is into some stuff that most people find ‘hardcore’ because of how BDSM is perceived but he enjoys it to a certain level. He can’t take the heat of regular BSDM because he finds it a bit uncomfortable. Ichi is a soft boi, but he loves being **tied up**. He is at his best when being taken advantage of by his dominant or simply being touched and teased. The use of a blindfold really makes his body react more to the sensations of another being ghosting along his body.
  * **Voyeurism** is another thing he likes. We all know Lisa gave him a mag, so get over it boy. He will be down to watch porn with his partner and even record sessions all with their consent of course. He gets blushy the first few minutes of the sex tape but eventually forgets about the camera and indulges in his fantasies, making for a great porno. Like I said before he’d be great at porn and I mean it with my chest.
  * Underneath the need for **light BDSM** and someone to guide him, Ichigo is a fool for **cockwarming**. He craves the emotional and physical intimacy the act gives both him and his partner. Ichigo quite literally feels more connected to them as they cuddle but in more of a loving and caring way less than sexual about 50% of the time. He’ll move only when his partner wants him to.




	36. Shinji Hirako Getting Spanked (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would shinji like to get SPANKED by his s/o?👀

_**low key did this while im feeling less than confident in my writing abilities. i feel lazy and such but i won’t bore you with emotions. welcome to spank town.** _

* * *

_**平子真子・Shinji Hirako** _

  * First of all, it’s gonna hurt. Not for him, but for you, more specifically your bare ass hand. You know how skinny he is, hell, everyone knows. Mans got no meat on his bones but I’m a bitch, I love that shit and so must you. Onward.
  * Shinji doesn’t mind playful spanking here and there outside the bedroom, he really doesn’t put much thought to it and will give you a cheeky grin, returning the favor. Your hand will hurt through so approach with caution and beware of certain angles. Hell, I’m sure you could stick foam table edge covers on his ass.
  * When it comes to the bedroom then he has a completely different take on the situation. He can get jiggy with you touching if he’s balls deep inside, it really inflates his ego and gives him a sense that he’s doing everything right and eliciting a reaction that he translates as you appreciating his body.
  * Shinji is very apprehensive about you using paddles, whips, and other tools of the BDSM family. The entire thought of being hit for your pleasure in such ways really turns him off but fear not, I have more.
  * Sub!Shinji is the perfect boy to discuss spanking. Although a bratty and mouthy sub, Shinji follows his dominants orders with undying loyalty and assumes whatever position you find suitable. He prefers floggers on his ass since they get everywhere unlike the stiff length of the paddle.
  * The flogger is nice when used for his ass, but for everywhere else, Shinji prefers the crop. Receiving pain in one specific spot lessens the area of damage, meaning less he has to hide when he is out and about living the vanilla lifestyle.
  * Only if he disobeys or his dominant is in a bad mood will he ever feel the wrath that comes with a paddle. Although not preferred, Shinji’s body still swells with that emotion, the desire to be put in his place. His dominant will rub the area afterward, soothing Shinji of whatever pain ails him. Shinji accepts the gratefully, as well as his dominants' mercy when given.
  * ~~aha sorry if this sucked. i love and miss u guys so muchh~~




End file.
